


Baste your partner in vanilla yogurt, you'll have them for life

by TrumpKilledMufasa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Friendship, Other, steven pops up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpKilledMufasa/pseuds/TrumpKilledMufasa
Summary: Peridot reads too much into things.





	1. It's the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sadieee

 

_~ **Peri POV ~**_

Usually I would be prancing around the barn, adding more useless things to my memory pile or some other useless crap  _humans_ over here do in their spare time. However. Something, or rather someone, in particular has been making themselves comfy in my mind. 

"Why are you staring?". I didn't even notice Lapis staring back at me. "I wasn't staring", I had to do something, this has been going on for weeks now. Lapis has been acting strange since I came back from my trip to the kindergarten. She's not the same anymore. 

"Yes you were", her voice doesn't sound the same anymore, she's not the lapis I know. Maybe Steven will know what to do. 

"I'm going and I'll be back as soon as I can. Do ya need anything?" And yet again she gives me the same cold stare. "I'll be off then. See ya"

"yea..."

 

~~~~~time travel wooo~~~~~

 

"Steven what should I do!? What would you do?!" I don't have time, I don't wanna leave Lapis on her own, what if something happens!! 

"Peridot! calm down, have faith in yourself and you'll get through his. Now here's what you should do..."

 

~~~more time skips YASSS~~~

 

This better work. If it doesn't i think I'm gonna have to murder those clods.

**Narrator** ****

"HEY. HEY LAPIS. HEY!!!!"

"What?!"

"We haven't spent any time together in a while,soooo because of that I made us dinner"

"That's yogurt you bought in the store down the street" Lapis said unamused while holding up the tub of yogurt.

"It doesn't matter. It's the intentions that count, anyway let me help you open it" Peridot then tried to take the tub and open it, however, she didn't realise how tight Lapis was holding on.

_**~Peri POV~** _

Oh no....what have I done. This is bad. THIS IS REALLY BAD. It was supposed to go differently. Lapis probably hates me right now.

"ha..ha..haha..." I looked up. Lapis was laughing. I guess she was being herself all along. She will definitely not leave me and I couldn't help but smile at the thought...

 

"Yo hands are on my gems"

"sorry"

"And quit staring at me -_-"

 


	2. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking your time to open this fanfic ;) (It's crap, I know)

**Meanwhile...**

 

"WHERE THE HELL DID PERIDOT GO!" Jasper said angrily.

"As soon as I see her, she's dead meat! No one steals my yogurt!" she fumed down the street with a bump on her head".

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_I thought I heard something..... oh well_ , Lapis thought to herself.


End file.
